


Yellow is gender neutral

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, ansty castiel, cas has a crush, impatient cas, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds something he doesn't know how to deal with, and contacts the brothers for assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow is gender neutral

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise destiel!

"Doctor Sexy again, really?"

Dean fumbled clumsily with the remote, quickly snapping the fuzzy motel TV off and coughing simultaneously, "Not what I was watching."

"Oh really? 'Dr., how is this man going to survive, with a severed spinal chord??'" The larger Winchester dramatically flipped his hair and pouted his lips much like the horrible actors in Dean's favorite chick flick. 

"Shut the hell up." Dean hid his slightly blushed face behind his shirt sleeve as he leapt off the bed to walk across the room to the table with the traveling bag with weapons, picking up his pistol, grunting, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Sam grabbed the bag and slung it across his shoulder as they prepared to head out. Dean's hand reached out and hastily opened the door, but stopped dead in his tracks at an extremely unsuspected sight. Standing, with the usual look of confusion was Cas, but more oddly, a small bundled figure in his arms. Dean's eyebrows pulled together in their macho look of irritation and confusion, "Cas?"

The angel fumbled with the thing in his hands as it squirmed and let out a little sound of discomfort, "Dean, Sam, I found this... infant alone."

"A baby!? Cas, you stole a baby??"

"I did not steal it." Cas' voice was stern and full of correction. He held the squirming thing a little tighter, "It was abandoned."

Dean and Cas shared a look of equal confusion, and Sam had to step in as the responsible adult, "Ok, uh... Cas, first of all, where?"

"Dumpster."

The two brothers exchanged a worried look, and in unison, with disbelief, "A dumpster?!"

"Yes. I told you it was abandoned." Cas stepped through the threshold of the motel door, sighing and further explaining, "I was searching for an angel I'd heard had gone missing, due to demons, and along my way I heard what I thought was a cat, but..." He turned the baby in his arms so the brothers could see it's face. It was speckled with dirt, looking much dirtier than any baby that young should. It had to be only a month or two old, and other than the blanket, it had no clothing and looked frighteningly skinny for a baby.

Dean's face reddened in immediate anger, "What kind of a soulless sonofabitch could do this?"

Sam reached at the baby that Cas was about to drop, "Well it needs food. Definitely. Then... we'll, uh... drop it off at the fire station? That's still a thing, right?" He exchanged a look with his brother.

"I think so."

Cas cocked his head, "What would fire men want with an infant?"

Dean sighed a little and patted Cas on the shoulder, "Buddy..."

Sam became all business suddenly, "Dean, Cas, you two need to go out and get some clothes for it, and food, formula, something." Dean was about to complain about how this baby wasn't their problem, and they didn't have the time or money, but as his eyes fell on the poor little thing, his soft centered heart stopped the words from coming out. He sighed, still irritated about the whole thing, "Yeah, yeah, c'mon Cas."

"I'll, uh, clean it."

"Alright, see ya in twenty."

After the doors were shut in the impala and they were on their way to the nearest supermarket Dean could imagine would be there, Cas quietly asked, "Why would someone put a baby in the trash?" His soft blue eyes drew up from the dashboard, landing on Dean's concentrated driving face, "Why Dean?"

"Hell if I know."

Cas sighed, gazing off into space in deep sadness, "I'll never understand humans."

"Hey, understand this, we're gonna make sure that little thing is okay. Alright?" He drew his eyes away from the road to meet Castiel's. Cas caught his gaze for a brief moment, it was full of determination and seriousness. His expression lightened ever so slightly, "I understand."

"Alright." And with that, the moment was over, Dean was disconnected again. Cas looked down at his lap, it was the small moments like that that made him admire Dean Winchester so much, the small acts of compassion and bravery for someone else, asking nothing in return. He threw one more small glance at his human, smiling softly to himself.

The supermarket was lively with activity, Castiel studied the patterns of movement, the old people who pushed around their little carts cautiously through lines of faster walking people, the young who carried what they were purchasing and managed to use cellular devices while doing so, the frustrated mothers repeatedly telling their offspring they could not have the extra candies or toys, the men with strange chip devices on their ears who had no clue what they were doing there... the variations of humanity were fascinating. And then there was Dean Winchester, who stomped rather than walked, all leather and forest musk, with a stern looking face and determined brow, searching manically through the aisles of things he had no idea of.

"Hello, earth to Cas!" Suddenly a pair of enlarged green eyes were in front of his, and a loud, angry voice. "You mind helping a little?"

Cas snapped out of his daze, "I assure you I know less than you do about infant feeding rituals."

Dean cursed under his breath, "Fuckin' alien."

Cas strolled leisurely through the baby food aisle, researching each of the cans labeled "formula", studying their differences and trying to decipher which was the most nutritious. "I believe this one will provide the most nourishment, Dean." He picked up a blue can with a Gerber label slapped on it, of the happy looking little baby from the 30's. Dean narrowed his eyes at it.

"I think I remember seeing that baby before... yeah, Sammy would eat that stuff, yeah it's good." He snatched it from Cas' hand and dumped it in the arm basket he'd been toting. "Grab like... two more?" Cas did exactly that, gently setting them in the basket. "Mmkay what else does a baby need?"

"Clothing?"

"Ah, yeah."

They circled around a different aisle, and now Dean really had no idea, because they'd forgotten one important thing. "Shit, we don't know if it's a boy or girl."

Cas threw in a tidbit he'd heard from human television, "Yellow is gender neutral."

Dean stared at him for a long moment before bursting into a much needed fit of laughter. Cas didn't understand what was comical about the color yellow or it's gender neutrality, but Dean wheezed in the middle of the market, drawing a couple of strange glances. "God, Cas, never change." He slapped him on the back and continued to stare cluelessly through baby clothes.

"Finally!" Sam let out an exasperated sigh, "She's been crying the whole time you were gone!"

"She? Oh." Dean set down the plastic bag full of yellow onesies.

"Yeah, she, I bathed her." The little thing lied in Sam's giant arms, looking much cleaner than before, but with tear damp cheeks and red eyes. "Where's the food? She's gotta be starving." Dean reached for the formula and the bottle Cas had luckily reminded him to buy, and started reading the ingredients. He wandered off to find water for it.

Cas joined Sam on the bed he'd been sitting on, cocking his head in curiosity at the tiny human. "Why does she cry?"

Sam broke into a momentary smile, "Babies cry, Cas."

"But why? What is ailing her?" Cas reached an experimental finger towards the child, touching her forehead very softly, sensing that she was in fact very hungry, and was suffering from intestinal discomfort, most likely from lack of nutrition. He expelled his healing power into her softly, watching her expression change from a pinched face of unease, to a soft gaze. "Cas! That's amazing!"

"This is temporary, she needs nourishment."

"Dean's working on it, that was great Cas!" Sam smiled and cracked his neck, wincing a little, "Hey can you hold her for me?"

Cas' face became stoic, "I... I won't... do it right."

"Look, it's easy, hold out your arms."

Cas did, awkwardly, Sam gently lowered the baby into his arms, commenting, "Support her head, and just... be soft." He adjusted Cas' arm slightly, "There ya go, perfect. Now I can pee."

Sam got up off the bed, nearly running to the bathroom. Cas looked down at the little thing that looked back up at him with wide gray marble-like eyes. She had eerily pale skin and barely a head of blonde hair that swirled in a kind of curl around on her little forehead. Despite the malnutrition, she was a pretty little baby. Cas found himself feeling something in his chest as they shared eye contact and felt her small warm body cuddled up next to his chest.

"Got it!" Dean stomped back into the room, triumphantly returning with a full baby bottle in his hand. He sat down next to Cas, handing him the bottle, to which Cas threw a desperate gaze, "Will you?" Dean nodded and scooted closer, offering the nipple of the bottle to the baby's lips. She was a little confused and rejected it, so Dean shook some out on his finger, then offered it to her, sort of forcing her. She tasted it and was willing to try again. Soon enough she was suckling needy at the bottle, downing the entire thing incredibly fast. It made Dean really sad, he got up to make another bottle, Cas watched him leave, then looked at the baby, noticing a connection. The baby brought out that so rare, so beautiful softness in Dean that Cas never got to see. 

Dean returned with another full bottle and fed her more. Cas offered her to him, Dean met his eyes with soft green eyes, Cas insisted, "You're better at it than me." He softly handed the little girl to Dean, who held her with mounds of caution and fear in his face, softly feeding her, making sure she didn't suckle down air. Sam emerged from the bathroom, and loudly announced himself, "Aawwwww!" 

Dean threw a glare at him, "Shut it, Sammy." 

"Who knew big bad Dean was such a softie. Oh wait, Dr. Sexy." 

"Don't you have shit to research, genius?" 

Sam chuckled and grabbed his jacket, "Can you guys handle her without me?"

"Oh, well we only have the endless power of a celestial being, I'm sure we can manage, dickwad, get out."

Sam threw his body forward in a laugh as he grabbed the car keys and left. "Good riddance." Dean grumbled once the door was shut. A moment of quietness passed. Cas scooted a little closer, smirking, "My power isn't quite... endless... but, thank you." Dean chuckled,

"You got what I meant. Plus Sammy is annoying." 

Cas nodded slightly, looking down at the little girl as she finished her second bottle.

"You think we should go for a third?"

"No, let her digest." They sat in silence, but not for long before little baby no name started fussing and gurgling. "What is it now?" Dean grumbled, and Cas gently touched her forehead, "Gas."

"What, she needs to fart?"

Cas chuckled, "I think burp?"

Dean felt a little stupid, softly shifting the baby to his shoulder to pat her back, "How is it that you know more about this shit than I do? You're not even human."

"Instinct?"

Dean threw him an irritated glance, snapping, "Got an answer for everything, huh?"

"Mostly." 

"Shut up Cas." 

Later that night, when they had cleverly furnished a safe little baby nest out of several flannel shirts and a pillow, the little brat refused to sleep. Dean had been pacing the small room for what felt like hours, and she continued to coo and randomly let out cries of horror. Dean's eyes were bloodshot from pure frustration, he growled, "Can't you just knock her out, Cas?!"

"Dean!" Cas' face twisted in surprise at that. 

"I'm kidding, god this sucks. Where the hell is Sam?" 

"You sent him out."

"Okay, you know what?! Enough of your quippy little one liners, you put her to sleep!" Dean practically tossed the baby in Cas' arms, who clumsily caught her and cradled her gently against his chest. Dean stormed off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Cas, who was unaffected by the tiredness Dean was plagued with, softly touched the baby girl's cheek and cooed, "Aren't you tired, too?"

She gazed up at Cas with intelligent intent, looking very much more alive than she did when he'd found her. Cas held her up against his shoulder, gently rubbing her little back and humming a song he'd heard Dean hum before, trying to match the melody and getting it just a little bit wrong. He knew very little, to nothing, about human infants, but Castiel was equipped with a natural gentleness and new found sense of emotion that he'd learned since saving Dean. He gradually felt these foreign emotions manifest more and more in him the longer he spent with the Winchesters. The other angels told him it was weakness and it would eventually destroy him, but he thought otherwise. Plus, he doubted he could up and leave them even if he wanted to. 

In the midst of his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the small little thing's breathing slow and her head bob in defeat on his shoulder. Dean came out of the bathroom, with a slack jaw, "H-how!?" Cas attempted to shrug, but remembered the baby and whispered, "I don't know." Dean grabbed Cas' arm and led him to the nest they'd built, trying to help him very softly lower the baby into it without waking her. They managed to set her down, but she stirred and opened her eyes a little and Dean hissed a cuss, but Cas gently touched her cheek and she seemed to settle. 

They both stared at her for a good two minutes in absolute silence before they could be sure enough that she was asleep. Dean turned towards Cas, whispering in the faint light streaming in from the bathroom, "Okay, baby whisperer. Dick." Cas smiled at him. 

He circled around the room for a moment, then concluded, "Well... I should probably leave you to rest."

Dean snapped his eyes up at him, "Wha-? But... you... you can't just leave."

Cas pursed his lips, "Oh? And why not?"

Dean stumbled a little, "I um..." He threw his gaze to the carpet, then met Cas' eyes once he was confident with an answer, "What... what if she wakes up?"

Cas' expression fell, but he tried to hide it in the darkness of the room. "Oh." He then began wondering why he'd been hoping for something more. 

Dean had seen his face nonetheless, and he felt bad for it. He stepped closer softly, reaching out to touch Cas' arm, "Stay?"

Cas wanted a real reason, "Why should I?"

"Because I ne-... I..." He grumbled at himself, 'come on, just spit it out, Winchester', "I, uh, I need you, Cas." 

Cas' face lit up like a Christmas tree, as Dean quickly added, "Because.. of the baby."

Cas wouldn't let that ruin what was just said, he nodded, "Yes... of course."

Dean knew he had chosen to ignore the last part, and quickly broke the contact with Castiel's arm, clearing his throat and turning around to sit on his bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV on the lowest volume. Cas sat on the bed with him, pretending to be interested in the TV as well. They kept up the lie, each of them waiting to see which would break the facade first. 

Dean surprisingly broke the silence between them, "You're surprisingly good with that baby." He lowered his voice a little, "For an alien, anyways."

Cas couldn't handle it anymore, the little sarcastic remarks, the hidden compliments, "I need you", something in him snapped, and he grabbed the back of Dean's neck, whispering in the shortened space between them, "Why can't you ever just say what you mean, Dean Winchester? Is it so difficult for you? What has damaged you so badly to make speaking impossible?" 

Dean blinked wide eyes, stumbling, "E-excuse me?" 

Cas spoke against Dean's plump, puckered lips in his gravelly deep voice, "You know I'd listen to anything you have to say... always... any time... night or day..." Dean's breathing hitched, and he suddenly felt in an oxygen-less chamber where everything was warm and icy at the same time. 

"C-Cas?" He didn't have the strength or will power to push the angel away, or escape from his grip, because he realized it's what he craved more than anything. He suddenly remembered the night in that ally when Cas had beat the shit out of him, and how he still thought about it all the time and reveled in the way Cas had thrown him up against that brick wall, and spoken right into his face with that deep voice, his fingers all iron and absolution. 

"I'm tired of waiting for you, Dean, your brain is too slow." And with that, the suddenly forceful angel closed the inch gap between their lips, tugging the back of Dean's neck in closer, forcing himself up against the hunter's muscular chest. The way Cas pushed made Dean's arms naturally fold around his lean frame, and while Dean's slow brain caught up with the shock of the moment, his body began to react how it always wanted to, by pushing his jaw closer, chasing Cas' big lips back and gripping the angel's lean runner's body in his strong arms. Cas pushed more, causing them to tumble backward on the bed, throwing himself on top of Dean. 

Cas found some sort of animal instinct locked deep away inside of himself and channeled it now, raking his hands up Dean's hard, muscular body, feeling exactly what he wanted and kissing him with a growl on his lips. Dean was caught off guard by the innocent angel's roughness and urgency. He was always a step behind, with Cas leading with a desperation to the way he moved his lips and body against his human's. 

Dean started to feel dizzy and hot, gasping a moment for air from Cas' urgent kissing, gasping, "Where is all of this from?!" He looked up into a pair of crazed and lustful blue eyes. 

Cas smiled, his expression softening, his long finger drifting along Dean's week old scruff across his cheek, "I knew you wouldn't listen to me unless I made myself heard." He looked down at Dean's huge eyes with his suddenly innocent again blue eyes, with an extremely satisfied smile on his plump, kiss-swollen lips. Dean blinked in amazement and just stared, his brain still not understanding. 

Cas bit his own bottom lip and smiled around it, looking so youthful despite his age lines and dark eye circles, looking like the happiest, most fulfilled fucker in the world. He just kept on grinning and softly, tenderly, lowered his head down onto Dean's broad chest, gently cuddling against the warrior's violence ridden skin as if it were a satin blanket. Dean lied in shock for as long as he could, before he mindlessly found his fingers combing through Cas' soft jet hair. "Christ, when you have something to say you don't just say it, you scream it."

"Well telling you anything is about the equivalent to teaching a blind man to see."

"Shut up, Cas." 


End file.
